


catching feelings for the girl who saved you from a really bad argument

by skuxie



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skuxie/pseuds/skuxie
Kudos: 1





	catching feelings for the girl who saved you from a really bad argument

The crunch of rubble under foot of two pairs of feet, the crackling of small fires, and the sound of small waves crashing against concrete filled the air. They were almost peaceful sounds, threatening to lull one into a false sense of security. The young man clutched a viciously serrated knife in his white-knuckled fists; the only weapon the woman ahead of him had been willing to part with. She, on the other hand, armed herself with a modified submachine gun. She was quick and agile, slipping between small openings in the ruins around them. It proved to be a bit more difficult for the boy; the broken concrete and metal scraping against his tall, bulky form over and over. But he didn’t let it deter him. He ran to keep up with the girl every time, nursing the scrapes and bruises he was accruing as we went. After a long while, the girl finally turned her head slightly to peek back at her follower.

“Why are you following me?”

The boy startled, not expecting her to ever acknowledge his presence. “I-- Uh. I…You saved my life...”

“I know.”

“Those bandits…”

“ _ I know. _ ”

“I-I don’t know how I can thank you…”

The woman stopped suddenly, pivoting on her heel and turning to face the annoyance. “I’ve done all I can for you. You need to leave.” The teenager felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. Something about this girl made him stumble over his words. He always felt unsure of himself, but being around him left him feeling unsteady despite desperately wanting to impress her. His mouth opened and closed like a fish gasping in the open air. The woman’s minimal patience ran out, and she sighed, slinging her gun over her shoulder. “I’ll let you keep my knife. Just…Go home. I only need to worry about myself. I don’t need a tag along.--” She blinked slowly. “--Especially a tag along who doesn’t know how to defend himself.” 

The nineteen year old brushed his hair out of his eyes as his heart dropped with the woman’s words. “I… I don’t have anywhere to go.”

Something flashed in the woman’s eyes, but he couldn’t place it. “...Family?”

“No. I-I came here alone. They live thousands of miles away… If they’re even still alive, that is...”

The woman was silent for a moment, staring at her tag along for what seemed like a long time; weighing her options, then finally groaning and tugging on the black, shoulder-length hair that framed both sides of her face. “Okay  **fine** . You can come with me, but you’ll have to do a lot of work for me. I’m not about to let you stay with me and put me at a higher risk with your stupidity.”

Despite the insults, the young man’s face lit up, and he nodded eagerly. “Chur! I promise, I’ll do whatever yous need me to, I promise!” He let his excitement get the best of him and wrapped his big arms around her small, slender form in a grateful hug.

“ **DON’T TOUCH ME.”** The woman shouted, twisting out of his grasp. 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” The man stepped back, putting his hands up in surrender. “I’m sorry, that’s my bad.”

“Yeah. _ It is _ .” She practically spat. The pair stood there for a long while. The woman deciding and undeciding and deciding and undeciding to leave the man behind, over and over until she turned back around and continued walking. The man stayed in place, unsure of his fate or what the other wanted. “Hurry up.” She said flatly. His heart skipped another beat and he scrambled to keep up with her once more. The pair continued on as the sun fell lower and lower towards the horizon. 

“My name is Nikau.” The man piped up, looking at the side of the woman’s face with a bashful smile. “Uh.. You can call me Nick if you want.”

“I don’t need to know your name, you probably won’t last long.” The woman responded.

“Haha… Uh.. Yeah..” Nick laughed nervously.

“And I guess I’m supposed to tell you my name?”

“I-I mean… I reckon that’d be good?”

The woman continued looking straight ahead at her path, but relented. “My name is Anisa.” She spoke monotonously, like the current turmoil of the world had drained any sense of hope from her. “But names don’t really mean much these days, do they?”

Nick blinked at her, then looked ahead too. “Well, maybe. But it’s nice to hear ‘em sometimes, eh? Especially when it’s one as pretty as yours.” He grinned, glancing at his companion.

“Stop talking.” Anisa huffed. “Say something like that one last time, and this  _ temporary _ alliance won’t last more than a week.”

Nick chuckled, “Well, that’d be longer than my last mates, they tried to kill me after us being together for twenty seconds! You’d know, you saved me from ‘em! They really outta work on their roommate confrontation skills, eh?”

“Jesus Christ.” Anisa muttered, but the slightest of smiles played at the corner of her lips. Nick’s own smile grew wider. The small smile was gone as quick as it had appeared, but Nick counted it a win nonetheless. She was beautiful, despite her thorny disposition, and she had saved his life. He would make her smile yet.


End file.
